


that is so cliche

by Sumi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember Jess what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” her mother whispered, brushing back some of her sweat soaked hair that was sticking to her forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that is so cliche

“Remember Jess what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” her mother whispered, brushing back some of her sweat soaked hair that was sticking to her forehead.

Another nightmare, another sleepless night. This time Jessica was loud enough to wake up her mother who rushed into the room, panic written all over her face. Her attempt at comfort was lost on Jessica who flinched at her touch and words.

How could something like _this_ make her stronger? All it had done was make Jessica weaker and driving her to become a virtual recluse. She almost never left her home now.

Frankly, Jessica thought her mom was full of bullshit but she was so shaken up by the nightmare that all she could do was lay there and pretend to be comforted by her words.


End file.
